


Actions Equal 1000 Words

by blushing_sungshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ? not really ?, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_sungshine/pseuds/blushing_sungshine
Summary: Yang Jeongin, the freshman boy that hasn't spoken in years, Hwang Hyunjin, the most talked about sophmore and boy in the entire school, and a new boy in town, what happens when they meet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> very very vaguely based on this random anime movie i remember called the egg prince or something, idk but i wanna write this let's see how it goes   
> (((straykisses gave me a hella good idea so imma make it hyunjin x jeongin x seungmin)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee so this is a new fic wooo!!!

Jeongin had recently began high school, and it was already harsher than he expected.

Jeongin didn't talk, he had the ability to, but he made a vow to himself to never speak again since words hurt people.

At the age of nine Jeongin lived a pretty town on a hill, everyone knew everyone, the sun was always shining, but Jeongin's favorite thing about that town was the castle at the top of the hill. He always wanted to go into the castle, but it was gated off and could only be accessed with a car, Jeongin took it as he had to grow up to be a handsome prince to go into the castle. 

That didn't stop him from dreaming about the pretty castle and all the things he would do when he became a prince. one day on his way home from school Jeongin decided to take a detour to see the castle up close for the first time. As he approached the palace he noticed a car leaving, his father in the passenger seat and a very pretty lady next to him.

His father was a prince he thought, he was so excited to know that his dad was royalty that he ran all the way home. 

"Eomma!!!"  
"What is it Innie?"  
"Appa is a prince!!"

His mother smiled.

"Yes I love Appa very much, he is a very handsome prince."  
"Eomma, he came out of the castle, that means hes royalty!!"  
"...What castle?"  
"That one!"

Jeongin pointed out the window the castle he admired so very much. Little did he know that it was actually a love hotel. Infuriated, his mother stormed into her bedroom, immediately cursing her husband, the two yelling back and forth, Jeongin was scared, he stood shocked in the living room only half understanding what his parents were saying. 

His father exited the room with two suitcases trailing behind him.

"This is your fault Jeongin."  
"Appa..."  
"No, it's you and your damn mouth that never shuts."

And with that, his father left, and Jeongin never saw him again.

He vowed to never speak again after how he broke his family apart.

His mother and him moved to a larger city where she worked non stop, Jeongin usually was alone but it didn't bother him it's not like he talked to anyone anyway. 

Middle school was a drag, people teased him for not talking, every now and then he was teased for his braces on the rare occasion that he smiled, it wasn't fun, but Jeongin thought it was what he deserved.

On his first day of high school he quietly sat in the back, and the thing he dreaded most came up, introductions. He held up a white board that said "My name is Yang Jeongin, I do not speak." 

There was a bit of silence before the teacher ushered along the introductions.

The lunch bell rang and he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see a boy with red hair and a soft smile. 

"Can I eat with you?"  
Jeongin nodded in response.  
"My name is Kim Seungmin, nice to meet you!" The red head smiled.

Jeongin couldn't help but to smile back, but quickly put his hand over his mouth.

"Hey, I don't know why you don't talk, but it's okay. You shouldn't hide your smile though, smiles make the world go round."

Jeongin softened slightly, never had he met someone so soft before.

Seungmin proclaimed himself as Jeongin's new best friend, as he was new to town and didn't know anyone else either, Jeongin was pretty okay with it, he wasn't pressured to talk and Seungmin didn't mind that he did. 

The two were heading home together, walking by the soccer field. Things seemed to go in slow motion at that moment.

He heard Seungmin yell his name and an unfamiliar voice yell watch out, but when he turned his head he was met with a soccer ball in his face.

The last thing he saw before everything faded to black was Seungmin, and...an angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this!! sorry it's kinda sad in the beginning it will get softer  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin thought he died and saw an angel  
> he was alive  
> but definitely met an angel

Jeongin didn't open his eyes but he felt his head pounding and his eye felt sore.

One of his eyes peeked open, he tried to open the other one but it seemed to be swollen shut.

"jEONGINNIE ARE YOU OKAY? ON A SCALE OF ONE TO TEN HOW MUCH DOES IT HURT"

Jeongin recognized Seungmin's voice, internally smiling at the boy's worried antics. He held up a five with his hand, then he heard another voice, a groan emerging from it.

"yOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND."  
"Hey! Stop hitting me I said I was sorry!!"  
"Hmph...jerk"

The other voice sighed, Jeongin sat up, his vision becoming a little bit clearer, and he wish he didn't. The mystery voice was accompanied by a very  _very_ pretty face. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you, sorry about your eye, my name is Hwang Hyunjin, what's yours?"

Jeongin felt a blush creep up on his cheeks and he didn't know why, he saw Seungmin open his own bag to take out his white board and marker.

"He doesn't speak."

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, but nodded in acknowledgement. 

"You better make it up to him you big jerk."  
"Listen strawberry shortcake, I apologized, I feel bad, please stop calling me a jerk."

Jeongin smiled at the two bickering, Seungmin proclaiming that his hair color was cute and he wasn't even that short, Hyunjin brushing him off, returning his attention to Jeongin.

"Would you let me make it up to you?"

Jeongin quickly scrambled to write on his board  _You don't have to, I'm fine._

"But I want to."  
_Fine...ice cream?  
_

Hyunjin smiled, and Jeongin felt his heart stutter, shyly smiling back. 

"Ice cream it is then, tomorrow after school I'll take you to my favorite ice cream parlor."   
"What about me?"  
"You don't have a black eye strawberry head."  
"sTOP CALLING ME THAT"

Jeongin couldn't help but smile, which made Hyunjin gasp.

"You have braces?"  
_...yea, I know they're ugly  
_ "No, I think they're cute, your smile is adorable."

Jeongin looked down to hide his blush, only nodding in response.

Hyunjin lifted his head by his chin. 

"Seriously, you may not talk but you're a cutie, and I'm very sorry I hurt your adorable face, make sure to ice that black eye okay? I gotta head back to practice, see you tomorrow." 

Hyunjin lightly ruffled his hair, shooting him a smile, before waving to Seungmin saying "Later Strawberry head" Seungmin saying "Good bye forever jerk face." 

Seungmin sat next to Jeongin with a pout.

"I don't like that guy...Hyunjin..."  
_He seems nice  
_ "He wasn't being nice to me!!!"  
_He was funny, I like him_  
"You like him or you like~ him"

Jeongin slapped Seungmin's shoulder the other responding with an over exaggerated gasp.

"I wouldn't like him just yet, I'm gonna do research on him."

Jeongin smiled at Seungmin's determination, finally heading home.

Jeongin stepped into his house, it was quiet as per usual. He sat down on his bed and looked at the new contact on his phone " **My Favorite~ Seungminnie** "

He let out a chuckle, but quickly covered his mouth. 

He went to change his clothes and wash his face, wincing as he looked as his reflection. His left eye was dark and swollen, it hurt when he touched it.

He wrote down on a paper  _Got hit in the face by a soccer ball, sorry Eomma_ leaving it by his mother's bedside table in their small apartment.

He made himself a cup of ramen, sitting down at his desk to do his homework.

Soon his phone buzzed at least 10 times

**My Favorite~ Seungminnie:  
****jEONGINNIE**  
**JEONGIN**  
**THAT GUY**  
**JERK FACE**  
**WHAT EVER HIS NAME WAS**  
**H???**  
**HYUNJIN THAT'S IT**  
**HE'S LIKE THE MOST POPULAR GUY IN THE ENTIRE SCHOOL**  
**HE HAS A  F A N C L U B**  
**buddy idk how to feel about this guy**  
**but apparently he's a stud**  
**oof**

**You:  
u researched him??**

**My Favorite~ Seungminnie:**  
**i toLD YOU I WOULD??**  
 **anyway this guy is really popular**  
 **so getting a date with him is like**  
 **major points for you**

**You:  
djfiweoakefre it's not a date, it's out of pity**

**My Favorite~ Seungminnie:**  
**he called u cute like 7 times that's not pity**  
 **anyway**  
 **be careful**  
 **if he hurts you again hes gonna have to fite me**  
 **(ง'̀-'́)ง**

**You:  
lol okay**

**My Favorite~ Seungminnie:**  
**i gtg**  
 **see you tmm**  
 **lub youuuu**  
 ** <3**

**My Favorite~ Seungminnie:  
night minnie :)**

Jeongin finished up his work, grabbed an icepack, and plopped into bed.

Hwang Hyunjin...

What could tomorrow bring?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream date and jealous berries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))) im so sorry

Jeongin was excited, he had new markers for his board to talk to Hyunjin, and brought extra money for the ice cream. 

Seungmin didn't fail to notice that he was rather happy.

"What are you so happy about~"  
_Hyunjin hyung and icecream!  
_ "Pft, what's so great about that guy anyway, he's probably a big jerk."  
_Jerks don't take weirdos like me out for icecream_  
"Yah you're not a weirdo, whatever have fun." 

The end of the day came and Jeongin waited outside the school for Hyunjin. He held his board against his chest as people passed by. 

He heard footsteps approach him, but when he looked up, it wasn't Hyunjin who stood in front of him.   
Three girls stood in front of him, none of which looked happy.   
Jeongin looked at the confusedly.

"Yah, is it true you're going out today with Hyunjin oppa?"

Jeongin cringed at their choice of words, but nodded. 

"You're new here, listen freshman, Hyunjin is for everyone, it's an established rule, we all love him from afar."  
"Yeah so I'm sorry your little date can't happen." 

Jeongin shook his head.

"No? Don't you get it? He probably doesn't even like you."  
"Yeah, he's only taking you out of pity."  
"Say something huh? Too upset to know the truth?" 

Jeongin looked down clutching his board, the girls laughed, until a voiced roared behind them, making them stop. 

Suddenly he felt his body being pulled, and enveloped in a hug. 

"Jeonginnie doesn't need to answer you, and what's this 'Hyunjin is everyone's' crap? I can be with whoever I want, I'm a person, not some prized possession." 

And with that Jeongin was tugged away, the girls left in utter shock. 

Hyunjin had slowed down once they were far enough from the school, but he was still holding Jeongin's wrist. 

Jeongin was hyper aware of it, but didn't say anything, he couldn't.

 Hyunjin lead him into the little ice cream parlor, walking over at a table and sitting down, Jeongin sitting down after.

"So Jeonginnie, what would you like?"  
 _Um...Pistachio?  
_ "Fancy, okay, I'll be right back."

Hyunjin walked off ordering their ice creams, when he came back the two talked, Jeongin learned that Hyunjin was a sports star, being in both soccer and baseball, and was soon joining track.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

Jeongin nodded shyly, he enjoyed spending time with the older boy.

The two walked together, their hands brushing one another until Hyunjin gently held Jeongin's hand. 

Jeongin motioned toward his house, waving bye, Hyunjin let go and waved until Jeongin went inside, immediately running to his room.

He flopped on his bed and took out his phone, realizing it was off.

**34 New Messages from : My Favorite~ Seungminnie**

**JEONGIN**  
JEONGINNIE  
BABY  
BABY JEONGIN  
YAH WHY ARENT YOU ANSWERING  
ARE YOU OKAY??  
I HEARD OVER HEARD SOME GIRLS SAYING  
THAT THEY WERE GONNA FITE YOU??  
WHERE ARE YOU??  
oh is that hyunjin  
i guess you're okay  
you have him now huh  
what's so good about mr tall and handsome  
hmph  
i could have done what he did  
thinks hes all great and stuff  
stupid head  
stupid pretty face  
stupid cute squishy smile  
stupid fluffy hair  
stupid laugh  
UGH I HATE HIM   
>:(  
you better message me back  
im gonna fite you yang jeongin  
oh wait ur on ur "date"  
hmph  
okay  
have fun  
whatever  
i dont care  
...actually i do  
pls tell me what happened  
i love you

Jeongin smiled, messaging Seungmin back

**You:  
** **U sound like u like him more than i do**

**My Favorite~ Seungminnie:  
I DO NOT I HATE HIM**

**You:  
"stupid cute squishy smile"**

**My Favorite~ Seungminnie:  
SHUT UP **

**You:  
Minnie has a crush~**

**My Favorite~ Seungminnie:  
nO I DONT STOP IT**

**You:**  
ok ok  
...i think i might though?

 **My Favorite~ Seungminnie:**  
sHUT THE FRIDGE  
WHAT  
OMG

 **You:**  
i dunno  
hes really nice and cute?  
he protected me from those girls...  
he called me Jeonginnie

**My Favorite~ Seungminnie:  
i call you that >:/ **

**You:  
he held my hand **

**My Favorite~ Seungminnie:  
i do that too sometimes >:/**

**You:  
?? i mean yea but Jinnie is different**

**My Favorite~ Seungminnie:**  
hm  
ok  
cool  
nice  
glad you like him 

**You:  
min? **

**My Favorite~ Seungminnie:**  
we have that test to study for right?  
geometry   
gotta study  
bye

Jeongin was confused at Seungmin, since he mentioned he was good at geometry and never studied for it, but brushed it off, doing his own homework and studying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took a month  
> ive had alot of problems the past month  
> sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confused friendships and frenemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its almost midnight and im bored :)

Jeongin walked into class with a happy air, he sat in his seat. 

Seungmin walked in later and Jeongin waved enthusiastically.

With a slight smile Seungmin took his seat.

 _New haircut?  
"_yea"  
 _Looks cute :)  
_ "oh um...thanks Innie"  
 _You okay?  
_ "just tired..."  
 _aww, don't stay up studying too late!! you're super smart anyway <3_

Seungmin chuckled and turned back around as their class started. 

When the lunch bell rang, Seungmin turned around, but saw that Jeongin was no longer in his seat.  
He was in the hallway hugging Hyunjin. The two walked over and Jeongin retrieved his board

 _Seungmin let's eat lunch together!  
_ "Uh...all three of us?"  
"You nervous around me strawberry head?"  
"I will dye my hair to brown if you keep calling me that."  
"Aw the red is cute though, a shame."  
 _yea its really cute on you minnie!_  
"Cmon Minnie~"  
"Only Jeongin can call me that."  
"Alright Strawberry head."  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Minnie it is then."  
"Mmph whatever I'm hungry let's go."

Seungmin took Jeongin's hand and led him to the cafeteria, Hyunjin following with a little smile. 

The three took their food out to the field and sat under a tree.

"So Minnie, you wanna come with me and Jeongin to the roller rink this weekend?"

Seungmin looked down and fought the warmth rising on his cheeks

"Pft what like a date? I don't wanna third wheel."  
"Mmm I mean we all can hold hands and skate in a line if that's what you want."  
 _That sounds super fun!!_

Hyunjin smiled at Jeongin patting his head, Seungmin's eyes glued to the ground before he felt a hand on his head.

"Listen you're actually really nice and I'm sorry if the teasing comes off the wrong way, let's have a good time, kay?"  
"...Okay."  
"Alright, well I better had back to my class and you should head back to yours, later babes."

With that Hyunjin got up and left leaving Jeongin in a happy daze and Seungmin in a burning blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall writing this is so hard idek what im doing lol  
> pls give thoughts cuz idk if this is good

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @seungjilix for memes or @mari-paints for art!!


End file.
